


you don't spell love, you feel it

by schmorygilmore



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, baby darvey, winnie the pooh feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore
Summary: Donna & Harvey receive a package from Marcus for Christmas with a note saying he found it from Lily for their child's first Christmas. My submission for darveysecretsanta (a collab with my love, marie).
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 11





	you don't spell love, you feel it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry belated Christmas everyone! Here is my contribution to the darvey secret santa fic exchange! This fic is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written and is also my first collab ever (with my love marie, so shout out to her for everything, especially since it was her idea in the first place for me to particpate). I hope you guys like this and I hope everyone had as best of a holiday as they could manage given the state of the world! Enjoy this fluffy domestic darvey moment!

—

_you don't spell love, you feel it_

—

The package had come in the mail two weeks after Christmas.

They had decided, after much friendly debate (and brotherly begging from Marcus), to spend the majority of the Christmas holiday in Boston, after a brief stop in Connecticut to see Donna's parents. It only made sense, given the fact that they had big news to share and that news deserved to be delivered in person.

Only seven days prior to their traveling, Donna had come home with the biggest smile on her face and collapsed into Harvey's arms confirming her suspicions. They were going to become parents.

After joyous celebration at the news, they laid together in bed for hours talking about all the changes that were coming their way and decided together that a trip to the East Coast was needed. They wanted to share the news in person with the people they love most; and it wasn't even thirty minutes after arriving at Marcus' house and being offered a drink that Harvey just blurted out "Donna's pregnant!"

It had been a lovely holiday, spent with amazing food and cheesy Christmas movies and cozy sweaters and just… _love_. The essence of Lily and Gordon was felt everywhere in the house but the fact that their spirits were so present, it almost felt like a celebration of life rather than a mourning of death.

They had finally arrived home the day after Christmas, unpacked and proceeded with life as normal. And then, two weeks later there it was sitting at their front door. A box from Boston.

Bringing the box inside, Harvey set it on the counter watching as Donna bounced on the balls of her heels with excitement over what could possibly be inside that box.

"Open it together?" Donna said with a smile.

"Together," Harvey confirmed with a nod.

Untying the parcel strings and ripping open the brown paper packaging, they tore into the box with gusto. Sitting at the top was a letter —

> _Harvey and Donna,_
> 
> _After Christmas, I finally decided it was time to sort through Mom's things. I couldn't bear to throw anything away, and I know you had taken most of your boxes the last time you were here, but in the process of going through her belongings, I found this one we missed. I'm so glad you guys could come see us for Christmas. Congratulations again._
> 
> _Donna, you're going to be an incredible mom. As for Harvey? The jury's still out._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Marcus_

Harvey couldn't stop the eyeroll in response to his brother's silly joke, while Donna fought back giggles.

"Little shit," he said with a smirk.

Discarding the letter to the side, he carried the box over to the coffee table, settling himself down on the couch with Donna by his side. He took a deep breath, clearly trying to prepare himself for the last little bit of his mom he still had left.

"I'm right here," Donna whispered, reaching for his hand, thumb caressing the top of his palm in comfort.

"You always are," Harvey whispered back, placing a kiss to her forehead.

As he peeled back the paper, inside he found a yellow bear with a red shirt and a children's book that had clearly been well loved, the binding slightly worn and tattered and some of the pages roughed up slightly.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Donna asked, a tiny glimmer of surprise in her voice.

"This was mine. When I was little," He stated in a hushed tone.

"Harvey —"

"I remember sleeping with it every night. This was my favorite book in the whole world to have read to me and it was always Mom tucking me in at night because Dad was away at a gig or on the road," Harvey explained. "And I remember when I found out about what she had done I decided I no longer had any need for it and so I never read this book again. I had forgotten all about it."

"Oh, Harvey," Donna said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't believe she kept this," He uttered out in a whisper, one hand finding Donna's as the other kept a firm hold on the bear.

Taking the book from him, she opened the front cover, thumbing through the pages, fighting back tears all the while.

They sat in silence, overwhelmed with emotion, for what felt like forever as Donna flipped through the pages. Reaching the end of the first chapter she found a letter tucked deep in the pages.

Pulling the letter out of its place, she placed the book back on the coffee table and turned toward Harvey shooting him a questioning glance. With his gentle nod in response, she went on to open the letter.

"Oh my god," Donna muttered under her breath.

"Mom?" Guessing from her emotional response that the letter was a note from his mom.

"Yeah."

Indicating with another nod and grabbing his hand again, Donna proceeded to read Lily's words.

> _Harvey,_
> 
> _My sweet Christopher Robin. If you've found this letter, that indicates two things. One_ – _you've finally healed your past wounds and found peace. And two, I'm long gone by the time you read these words._
> 
> _I don't know if you remember this, but when you were a boy you wanted nothing more than to be Christopher Robin. You loved and treated that stuffed bear like a dear friend and asked me to read these stories over and over, night after night._
> 
> _And then, after the terrible pain I caused you, Winnie the Pooh and his friends were filed away with all the happy childhood memories and dreamlands you created and were in turn replaced with pain and angst._
> 
> _I knew, one day, you'd find that special person and make a life. And I hoped that maybe I'd finally get to be a part of your world again. And what a beautiful world it always has been!_
> 
> _I hope this book reminds you to always be a dreamer even if the world is rough and to always remember that no matter what, your past does not define you. You have the power to choose happiness._
> 
> _And last but not least, to the special person that gets to have you as a partner - thank you for helping my Harvey find his way back to himself. He's a good man, this you already know. Treat him well, as I know you will. There's so much love in that heart of his - I hope he gets to finally open it up to someone and let himself feel every small thing just like he did when he was a little boy full of dreams._
> 
> _I also hope one day this bear and this book become a wonderful tradition in your child's life, the same way it was ingrained in yours, my sweet boy._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Mom_

Turning toward Harvey, the letter still grasped in her hand, Donna could see Harvey fighting back his emotions, trying to calm the swelling storm inside his mind. Folding the letter in half, she placed it on top of the book on the coffee table then pivoted back to Harvey, cuddling into his side and holding him close. Silence fell over the room, the only noise coming from their collective sniffles.

Finally, after long moments of reflection, Donna leaned her head up placing her chin on Harvey's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm," He responded, hand reaching for her thigh, thumb grazing back and forth.

"Harvey?" she questioned, reaching her hand up to cup his cheek and turn his face to meet her eyes. "Your mom was right. You are a good man, and you are going to make a fantastic father."

"You think so?" He responded softly, showing signs of trepidation behind his brown eyes.

"I'm Donna, I know so."

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled together on the couch, Harvey's hand on her stomach and Donna's head on his shoulder.

Later that night, before closing their eyes, Donna whispered in the darkness to Harvey spooning behind her, that it was a boy. The two of them didn't even have to think about it. They both knew that Christopher seemed fitting. Harvey just smiled.

Several months later, when they were preparing the nursery, they chose the Hundred Acre Woods for the theme, each character adorning the room in their special way, the book and stuffed bear being the first things placed on the freshly painted shelves.

A few years down the road, when they found out their son was going to be Christopher Robin in a kindergarten play, Harvey let it slip how much he used to adore theatre when he was little. Seeing Donna's affectionate smile in return brought back the memories of every closing night he would attend to see her on stage. Harvey had no doubt that with her genes this kid would achieve great things and make them both endlessly proud. And just like with Donna's performances, he wouldn't miss a single moment of it for the world.

—

" _If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever. — A. A. Milne, Winnie the Pooh"_

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments / reviews / criticism are always welcome!


End file.
